Nights Veil
by TheOneWithFanfiction
Summary: Leonard runs into Penny three years after 'vanishing'. Sure he was meant to hunt her down, but sexual tension really just can't be ignored! Hella' OOC, really AU, and smuttier than a potato in a dress. Welcome to my mind! R&R! Lemme know what you think ;)


**HeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHey!**

**So my dirty mind came up with this when I was in my lecture at uni (Yea, uni, crazy, Chemistry at Kings college! :D) And so I jotted it down, leave a review if you'd like, I know it's sorta _out there _but hey, it was great fun to write! Smut4dayz. **

* * *

'Leonard! Boss wants to see you in his office, now!' Brenton called out over the loud squabbling in the dining hall.

'On it, cheers, Brenton.' He replied grudgingly, slamming his fork into his plate before storming out of the hall, dark coat flowing behind him as he accelerated towards the office of his commander.

He had just finished assignment, and now merely hours later, Zach had the sheer audacity to request his service again, this job was becoming a joke, Leonard just wanted his old job back, but 4A and Cal-Tech was just a distant memory now, and it was all it ever would be.

Yes, life as a Night's Veil was hard, but the pay was great, being strong for once in his life was enjoyable, and even if he mocked it infront of his co-workers, he fucking loved the jacket.

Brought out of his reverie by his boss opening the door, Leonard stepped inside, boots scraping against the tile floor. Bare walls surrounded a long, large oak desk in the middle of the room, with just two chairs, both unoccupied.

'Ah, my favourite employee! Please, si-'

'Cut the crap, Zach. What do you want?' Leonard practically spat as he sat down in the chair opposite the desk, somewhat uninvited.

'I see you're still as polite as ever, but I guess for the line of work you're in it doesn't really matter, does it?' He smiled falsely at Leonard, and Gods did it make his blood boil.

'Anyway,' Zach continued 'someone, or something, obviously the latter; has been running mayhem in Pasadena, California. You're well equated with the area, you know what I want, and I know that _you_ want a nice little bonus at the end of the year. So! Here's a brief, files etcetera, good luck, Lenny!'

Gritting his teeth Leonard snatched the file from Zach's hand before spinning on his heels and almost bolting out of the door. He needed the money, that was true, and he did indeed know Pasadena, it sounded like an easy paycheck.

He mindlessly ambled through every cold, long concrete corridor's that spiralled endlessly, before arriving at his room. He sighed gently as he opened the door and walked to his bed. He pulled the steel case from underneath and threw it onto his cot. Leonard popped open the locks and heaved the top open.

Slowly withdrawing his leather sheath he strapped it to one of the many hooks on his belt. Next he took the long, sparkling steel blade from the velvet cloth and slid it gently into its hold. Leonard walked over to his closet and pulled dark black chino's and t-shirt out, he shed his khaki pants and red shirt, before replacing them with the sombre clothing.

His large combat boots and cape went back on and he completed the ensemble. Walking towards his mirror he grimaced, he swore he looked like every fucking movie antagonist that had ever been created, save for the jacket, he really did love the jacket.

Exiting and locking his room, Leonard looked over the sheets of paper in the brown envelope that detailed the specifics of the psycho he was looking for. Nicknamed Jinxed, she'd caused havoc upon the city, apparently. Everything took place at night, graffiti of government buildings, destruction of stores and the supposed deaths of multiple other convicted felons.

In Leonard's line of work, this was mild misdemeanour compared to most of his cases.

Upon reaching the car park Leonard fished the key from his pocket before opening the door to his car, also black, God this job was depressing, and goth, definitely goth.

* * *

'Careful sister,' Zuzanna hissed as Jinxed strapped her knife to her boot.

'Oh calm down, Zuz, the agency haven't done anything, they wouldn't pay attention to such petty things such as what we're doing.'

'Just, please, promise me you won't go overboard, you're my best friend, I can't lose you.' She was pretty much begging.

'You say this to my every night I go out, Ames- I mean Zuz.' She corrected herself quickly before blowing her friend a kiss and stepping out of 4B, running straight into Sheldon.

'Oh, Penny! Hello, how've you been?'

She _hated _it that he still called her Penny. She hated that she lived a double life, but she had to, not for the reason even Amy assumed.

'I'm fine Sheldon, thank you. Anyway must be going, see you later!' She smiled with false cheer.

Before he even had a chance to reply she was bolting down the stairs, longing for the night air.

* * *

Leonard looked out of his window longingly as he passed his old apartment building, the smell of Chinese wafting into his nose.

'Vintage Video game night, sonofabitcth.' He muttered breathlessly as memories came flooding back. He wondered if the guys were doing anything tonight, and as he did a single tear dropped to his lap. He didn't dare let his mind wonder past 4A though, it was too sad, too painful.

He noticed someone bolting out of the building, hood up, and, shamefully Leonard admitted, full breasts bouncing. Three years of abstinence did things, oh God did it.

He decided to follow the suspicious female. He slipped out of his car, shutting the door behind him before he found a low building to climb on top of. He kept his eyes on her as he jumped from roof to roof, and as she'd speed up, so would he.

Eventually the two of them had reached the alley behind the Cheesecake Factory. His mind swirled with shards of the past, the countless dinners, the karaoke, but most of all, _Penny._

'No!' He chastised himself loudly.

He hadn't counted on the woman hearing him, before he knew it she was running down into the dark alley. It appeared Leonard had found his target, no one could've heard that.

'Wrong move, darling. There's nothing down there but a dead end.'

Leonard scaled down the side of the dry-cleaners and crossed the completely deserted road. He started to jog and could feel his blade bounce powerfully off of his leg.

Something made a sound as he walked towards the dumpster. Bingo.

Withdrawing his blade swiftly he rammed it into every bag he could see, this really was turning out to be a quick job.

Then, laughter. Maniacal, evil, _insane _laughter.

'_Oohhh kitty,' _The voice teased playfully '_you really thought I'd hide there? How, intriguing.' _

This girl was crazy, no one made fun of a Night's Veil. Trying to make his voice gruffer, he barked.

'Come out, I don't wish to prolong this, you sure as hell don't.'

'_Oohhh but sweetie, where would the fun in that be?' _ She purred gently from somewhere above him.

Leonard started to look around, he was pissed off. Dealing with arrogance was something he was used to in his previous life, he sure as hell wasn't willing to deal with it now.

He planted his blade into solid concrete and heard her again.

'_Ohh, so strong! How amusing.' _

Before he could even locate the voice he felt someone behind him. Instinctively he swung out behind him, the momentum turning him around, but he hit nothing.

'_So close, try again!' _ And so, once more he swung behind him, once more hitting just thin air.

'_Let's see who we have here now, shall we?' _The voice cried gleefully.

Before he knew what was happening he felt a small hand grab his hood, but he was too fast for her this time. Holding onto her wrist he swung her whole body, eliciting a pained cry from the stranger. But she was fast, and used his strength and momentum to swing onto his shoulders. He could hear her panting, and he violently grabbed her waist, pulling her down, her breasts now nearly infront of his face, removing his right hand he yanked her hair and she shouted out an expletive, she flew forward, making her fall head first to the floor. His hood was yanked down in the process as she had refused to let go of it.

'I'm going to take _such _pleasure in tearing you apa-' Leonard's face went deadpan.

Just millimetres away from his face, Penny's breathed heavily onto him.

It took him a second to recognize her face, but the blonde hair flowing onto her cheeks revealed her identity to him.

'L-Leonard. It's me.' Penny whispered dumbfounded, already voice cracking.

'Penny?' He spluttered, just as shocked.

His mind was going crazy, what the Hell was this? But the overwhelming urge to crash his lips onto Penny's tight, leather clad body was unbearable.

She didn't hesitate reciprocating, dropping the knife she had pulled from her boot just moments before.

Her hands slinked around his neck as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him. Their kiss was desperate and needy, it was everything they'd both dreamed of for years.

She pulled away and opened her eyes, he stood infront of her, bathed in the dim light of the backdoor of the Cheesecake factory in a black coat that reached his feet, his body was defined, but not overly, against his black shirt and his tight black pants left _nothing _to the imagination.

He smiled, for the first time in an age he smiled his goofy old smile, before suddenly lifting her legs off of the ground and wrapping them around his midsection. He pushed her against the wall and assaulted her neck with his mouth, her head slammed against the wall as she tangled both hands in his hair, suddenly desperate to shed herself of the tight suit against her body.

'Ohmi-Ohm-Ohmigod Leonard!' She cried as he nibbled just above her collarbone, where she'd always been most sensitive. She'd not even kissed a man since the love of her life had disappeared three years ago. She'd assumed he was dead, much to her dismay, but now he was here, attacking her neck with rough butterfly kisses.

She felt his hands roam to her back and he swiftly unzipped her suit, revealing her breasts to the cold night weather, and Leonard's mouth.

He immediately leant down to swirl his tongue around her already erect left nipple, the reaction he received was far greater than he thought.

'Hohhh sweet Jesus.' She breathed, looking down at his mouth expertly pleasuring her chest, left, then right, back to left and so on.

Before long she felt his erection pressing into her ass, turning her on even more. Unhooking her legs from him she untangled her hands and brought them to his belt, ridding him of it as fast as she could, before going to her knees to pull down his tight pants.

Once they were at his ankles, she stood back up; smiling coyly at him, but his expression was unreadable. Before she could put her legs back onto him, he unzipped her suit completely; she stepped out of her boots as he pulled it off of her. Suddenly extremely conscious of her naked form, she placed her hands over her most intimate area.

As soon as they had been there they were gone, Leonard entwining his hands with hers, completely swamping her tiny digits. He kissed her again, slower this time, savouring her taste.

As he pulled away this time, he kissed up towards her ear, before whispering in it.

'I'm going to fuck you up against this wall, hard,' He revealed.

Penny swallowed, desperate for him.

'And then, once you've screamed my name, I'm going to take you to your apartment and hold you all night long, I'm going to make you feel loved, ok?'

Though confused, she was certainly not going to say no to his proposition; she'd spent every night for three years dreaming of just holding him one more time. She could only nod her head. He quickly removed his jacket and shirt before lifting her up once again, placing her hands on his toned chest, and positioning himself at her wet folds.

'Please Leonard,' She begged as he ran himself gently against her.

Not wanting to disappoint her, he quickly slammed into her, burying his full length into Penny.

'Fuck!' She cried.

He did it again, slowly pulling out completely, before quickly pushing all the way back in. Sure enough, the same word fell from her cherry red lips. At an agonising pace he continued this.

Mixing things up, he bucked his hips as he was halfway through thrusting.

'Fu-uck' She shouted. 'Harder baby, please, I _need _you.'

And so, done with games, Leonard picked up the pace, building a fast rhythm, with Penny meeting him halfway, pressing herself into him as far as she could.

'Yes, yes, oh, shit! Leonard yes!'

It was the most intimate, most intense, sexiest and most insane moment Leonard had ever experienced, but there was nothing that would stop him pleasuring the woman he was still very much in love with.

He nipped at her chest as he continued his thrusts. He could feel her hands and nails desperately raking his back, oh God how he'd missed her. He moved his mouth to hers, and their sloppy kisses turned into a heated make-out.

'Leonard, holy fuck, I'm there baby, I'm sooo there.'

He moved his hand to rub her clit as she came, intensifying it. She bit down onto his shoulder, hard, as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Not long after, Leonard felt himself getting close; he moved his mouth back to hers and entered her mouth with his tongue, battling for dominance with her, he moaned loudly into her mouth as he felt the familiar tightening of his organ, pressing himself once more fully into her, he spilled inside of her, calling out her name loudly.

He rested his head next to hers against the wall. Both were shot of breath, and both were still in a state of bliss. Minutes later, Penny lifted her head from his shoulder, hair fallen all around her face and smiled at him, and he smiled back. Her stomach flipped.

'Bedroom?' She whispered.

'Oh yea.' He said back, kissing her on the lips.


End file.
